


Reality

by Redb4Black



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Tsuna is still really bad in school, Crime, Dame-Tsuna isn't a thing, Less Comedic, More Realistic Take, Multi, Murder, Nezu is still an asshole, OOC, Rating May Change, Slash, Slow To Update, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redb4Black/pseuds/Redb4Black
Summary: [Alternate Universe] In a disillusioned, untrue reality; Tsunayoshi remains an ignorant civilian until his first year of Middle School and his mother remains the oblivious wife who continued believing her husband was a construction worker. However, in this reality, it was not to be. In this reality, Iemitsu was involved in a scandal and refused to return home out of shame. In this reality, Tsunayoshi is forced to grow up before his time in order to protect his mother. In this reality, Nana is devastated because she wanted nothing more than for her baby to be safe. In this reality, one hitman tutor named Reborn decided that this family needed his help more than ever. R27





	Reality

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a no-good child; with less than pathetic grades, horrible attendance, an alarming medical record and absence of social life: _The sole heir to Vongola was a disaster._

Or at least that was what the file told Reborn. He looked down at the picture, granted it was about a few years off the target's actual age, it provided enough insight. The image of the boy was taken mid-action, Tsunayoshi can be seen jumping over a rock with his mouth pulled into a grim frown and hands clutching something.

But it was truly his eyes that caught Reborn's eyes, the slight amber that reflected the sunlight, the sheer resignation, defiance and agitation shining within those pools reminded Reborn awfully a lot of Skull's eyes. A civilian who had seen more than they needed to.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not as the report portray, or at least not truly. There was more to him than meets the eye. Reborn lowered his fedora, shielding his eyes from wandering noses.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 

"Tsu-kun? You're not going to school today again?" His mother asked. Her brown eyes glistened with fear and contempt but there was a glint of relief in them.

Nine years already have the both of them been subjected to the horrors of assassins and hitmen. Nine years since the last visit of that bastard who was titled _his father_ in his birth certificate. Nine years since Tsunayoshi decided that his mother cannot deal with the bullshit herself. Nine years since he decided that his mother's life was more important than something as abysmal as going to school. (The bastard was paying for the fees anyways, let those funds go down the drain.)

"No, Mama," Tsuna said. His eyes searched her face before his arms immediately moved to encircle her now shorter form. A sob broke through her throat and Tsuna was immediately stricken with hatred for that man and sorrow for his beautiful, wonderful mother.

"Sorry, mama. I know you want me to go to school," Tsuna rambled. "But Kyoya already told me about the recent suspicious movement near our house. I can't afford to lose you."

"Oh, Tsu-kun. Do you want a tutor? Or maybe online teachers?" His mother asked, looking every bit worried about him. Tsuna felt his heart clenched. She was always so nice to him, always so concerned, always love him so much.

"I... A tutor might be good, I'll ask help from Kyoya to do a background check before hiring them. Can't be too careful," Tsuna amended. He knew that she was really concerned about his... Lacking in the education area. Tsuna could admit that he was far from knowledgeable in school work. His skills laid on elements that would help him survive.

"Alright, I got a flyer in our mail today," Maman said and in her hands was a plain, dull flyer. Tsuna made a move for it, hands stiff and body tensed. The flyer was quite normal, suspicious but overall normal.

"In-House Tutor? Does that mean they're... They're going to stay with us?" Tsuna asked. Frankly, he was aghast at that statement. If that was not suspicious, then he does not know what was!

"I- oh, sorry, Tsu-kun. I should have thought more on that," His mother apologized. She should never have to apologize to him. She doesn't need to. She should never feel the need to. Tsuna was quick to hug her, "Don't need to apologize to me, Mama. I'll deal with this, don't worry."

A beat of silence then there was a jab in his head. A spike from his intuition, the alarm that has never once failed him. Tsuna glanced out the window sharply before slowly moving away from his mother. He stood by the window for a second before slamming it shut and the curtains dropped.

"Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna smiled at her, "Nothing, Mama. I'm sure it's just a squirrel. 

* * *

Reborn hummed, leaning against the tree bark in a seemingly casual manner. His eyes were sharp, taking in how Tsunayoshi tensed from inside his mother's embrace before his eyes zeroed to Reborn's location. Reborn supposed the infamous hyper intuition of Vongola Primo was not that much of a myth after all.

Or maybe Tsunayoshi developed crazy instincts.

His hands lit up in pure, yellow flame and the file turned to ash. Reborn licked his lips, "Iemitsu is going to get a visit."

The wind blew and Reborn jumped down from the tree. His shoes hit the ground with surprisingly no sound at all and then he walked away from the house that appeared peaceful to outsiders.

Iemitsu was a bastard through and through, Reborn hoped the other would burn in the pits of hell. Because it was one thing to be given a shitty mission, another was false information.

Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi was nothing like the report suggest them to be.

"Viper," Reborn said after a moment of dialling. There was a quiet reply from the other side of the phone. Reborn smirked, "I need information on Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Nana. Everything."

Another beat of silence.

"Your payment will be transferred as soon as the information is relayed to me," Reborn replies. He was sure Viper would get him the right information. After all, if the Greatest Information Broker cannot get it, then who can?

"Pleasure doing business, Viper."

* * *

 

The bell was ringing. Tsuna was about to have a minor heart attack- but the bell was ringing at seven in the morning. Tsuna had no friends that would walk with him to school. Kyoya, while is considered a friend, would never walk him to school. Much less be this late.

His mother would not invite anyone to their house, not with the constant threat looming over their heads. Tsuna pushed his mother into the basement, kissed her cheeks before covering the door with the carpet. His hands went under the kitchen table, grabbing a gun that his mother managed to get the license to have.

His footsteps were light enough to be near nonexistent, mouth pressed into a thin line and fingers millimetres from pulling the trigger. The door swung opened and Tsuna glared at the man who stood before him, gun hidden behind the door.

"Hello," The unknown man greeted with a silky voice, lowering his head with the fedora pressed against his chest. Tsuna was instantly reminded of one of those gentlemen in those Hallmark shows his mother liked.

"You may call me Reborn, and I was sent here by Sawada Iemitsu." He said. Tsuna didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The man - Or Reborn as he called himself- dodged the bullet swiftly, hands placing the fedora on his ridiculously spiky hair.

"I mean absolutely no harm to your mother and you," Reborn stated, "If you don't mind, I'm willing to explain exactly why I was sent here for."

Tsuna paused, peering up at the tall man while taking in his foreign features and odd sideburns. Tsuna weight his thoughts. He could get the other inside his house, where it was his territory, or go out into the unknown.

"Come in," Tsuna said. The door was pushed opened and Reborn stride in confidently. Tsuna noted how there was absolutely no sound made by the other as they walked, even it Reborn wore shoes that should have made some sounds.

The door was shut and locked up immediately. Tsuna still held the gun in his hands, and attention fixed on Reborn. Reborn turned to Tsuna, "Would you mind if I took a seat?"

"Please," Tsuna inclined his head, sitting at the corner right seat. Reborn took the seat across him, face expressionless and hands on the table.

_Reassurance, Reborn was trying to reassure him that he meant no harm._

"Speak," Tsuna demanded immediately. Reborn paused, "As you know, I am referred to as Reborn. My line of work is the Top Hitman in the Mafia."

Tsuna tensed, he suspected that much.

"I am affiliated to a _famiglia_ , Vongola," Reborn said. "Vongola Famiglia is the top mafia family in the world and the influence they hold knows no bounce. Within the last six months, all the heirs of Vongola were either killed or incapacitated."

" _Incapacitated?"_

"Yes," Reborn nodded. He paused but Tsuna had no questions needed to be asked at the moment. As if understanding what Tsuna had been thinking, Reborn continued.

"But recent discoveries lead to the belief of you being a potential heir. And under evaluation of the current boss and Capo, You have been named the heir to the family," Reborn concluded bluntly. Tsuna frowned at that, it sounded like a bunch of codswallop.

"And you're here because?" Tsuna asked.

"I was getting to there. As you know, I'm a hitman. But I'm no normal one, you could say I'm the best at it. The boss hired me to tutor you, hone you into the perfect boss to take over," Reborn finished.

"And who is the boss?" Tsuna asked, intuition ringing to remind him of an old man who visited a long time ago. _Nine years ago._

"Timoteo di Vongola," Reborn said. He paused, "All bosses of Vongola adopt the famiglia name as their last name once they are official."

"And the capo?" Tsuna questioned. Actually, it might have been a dumb question because Tsuna was quite sure who this capo. Call it a glimmer of hope if you wish, but there was something in him that prayed it was otherwise.

"I believe you have already come down to that conclusion yourself," Reborn blinked, "The Capo of Vongola, also known as Head of CEDEF is none other than Sawada Iemitsu."

 _That bastard._ Tsuna snarled in his mind. He leaned back against the chair, "And if I refuse?"

"You have no choice in this matter, I'm afraid. Timoteo has strict orders on me to tutor you regardless if you're willing or not," Reborn informed. Tsuna clenched his hands into a tight fist before looking up sharply into Reborn's eyes, "Because of this... predicament, people will be coming. Dangerous ones."

"Yes," Reborn said.

"My mother would be in danger."

"Indeed."

"I want something in return of... accepting their bullshit," Tsuna asked. Because it had not been a bluff when the other said he was the best at it, otherwise his intuition would have been ringing like the school bell.

"Oh?"

"My mother, I want you to make sure she's your top priority. Make sure no harm comes to her. Since you're the best at your job, I'm sure you won't find it difficult to protect her," Tsuna demanded. Reborn smirked and held his hand towards Tsuna, "Of course, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna took the other's hand hesitantly, "Call me Tsuna."

* * *

Well, if Sawada Tsunayoshi had not been a pleasant surprise then Reborn did not know who else could be. The boy was sharp, calculating and very, very paranoid about his mother's safety. The gun had been a surprise, last he checked, the laws in Japan forbid anyone under the age of 18 to possess any form of firearm.

Reborn watched as the other walked towards a brown carpet and pulling it aside. It revealed some sort of trapdoor beneath and Tsunayoshi opened it.

"Mama, you can come out now."

Ah, so that was where the wife had been hiding. Smart, very smart. Reborn learned back against the chair, watching as a beautiful lady emerges from the basement. Her eyes immediately moved to his and she was terrified but hopeful. Perhaps the fact her son had not _killed_ him provided her with a false sense of security.

"And who is our guest?" The woman, Sawada Nana, asked softly. Tsunayoshi was quick to hug her, "A tutor. He's the best at what he does and would help us with... The problems."

"Oh!" Nana looked surprised. She turned to Reborn and made a small bow, "Welcome to the Sawada Home."

Reborn stood up, he was a gentleman first and foremost and walked towards her. Tsunayoshi was tense the entire time but did nothing to prevent his advancement. Reborn dipped into a bow, similar to the one he gave at the front door.

"Good evening, Sawada-san. Please call me Reborn, I will be in your care from now on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> That was a bitch and a half to write. Reborn is such a difficult character that I'm crying. I hope their characters aren't too fucked up because this was absolute hell to write.
> 
> Tsuna was quite... difficult in terms of paranoia? I have to base his reaction off mine during a robbery once upon a time ago. And even then I have to make a lot of changes, because face it, local robbers are nothing compared to trained assassins and criminals.
> 
> To clear off some more, Nana isn't weak. She's just more... Vulnerable. She can shoot pretty well because you need to go through a test in order to get a licensed gun. Quick law lesson.
> 
> Minimum Age for Gun Possession: Subject to limited exceptions*, federal law prohibits the possession of a handgun or handgun ammunition by any person under the age of 18.
> 
> The only guns that Japanese citizens can legally buy and use are shotguns and air rifles, and it's not easy to do. ... To get a gun in Japan, first, you have to attend an all-day class and pass a written test, which is held only once per month. You also must take and pass a shooting range class
> 
> Gun licensing is required and is heavily regulated by the National Police Agency of Japan. The weapons law begins by stating "No one shall possess a firearm or firearms or a sword or swords", and very few exceptions were allowed.
> 
> I mixed the laws together so that, yes, you can possess these weapons but you need to get a license for it. Nana took the test and passed in order to get a gun. And she taught Tsuna how to shoot a gun which he later flourishes further than her because he uses it more.
> 
> The laws are also a bitch fit to get over because how the fuck does it work for Yamamoto to have a sword? Or hell, Gokudera to have dynamites? I still need to think on that one. For now, this is it.
> 
> And yes, this is going to be R27, Reborn x Tsuna because why the fuck not? I adore that pairing so much that it hurts. But, unfortunately, romance isn't the main genre of this fanfiction. It's more of Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family.
> 
> And well since this is an alternate universe, quite a few things are different. From how the Arcobaleno curse works to Varia squad ideas. Because honestly, Canon!KHR was a bit of a crack thing. (Don't comment, it's a personal opinion)
> 
> In the end, this is quite a serious fic? There's comedic relief, of course, but the story is like a more serious version of canon(?) Hope it's acceptable to the readers.
> 
> \- Red


End file.
